


Ice Skating

by FoxFateWrites



Category: Junior Express (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxFateWrites/pseuds/FoxFateWrites
Summary: The crew go ice skating





	Ice Skating

Wow

Topa tried to stand up in the skates but sat back down immediately. He had never been ice skating before but he smiled when be saw Lila helping Carlos up out of his own seat. Harmony and Josefina had already made it out into the ice, gliding over the ice. Harmony stopped and slide over to Ricardo and Rolando, both of which stood before the ice debating on whether the was a good idea. Natalio sat next to Topa to put on his own skates. He looked around, there was no sign of Francis. 

“Natalio, did Arnoldo not let Francis come?” Topa asked, looking back to the entrance of the ice rink. 

“I believe the chef got angry at the curly-haired gentleman” Natalio explained, unsure of who he was talking about. Topa huffed. Of course Arnoldo didn’t want Francis having any fun.He was about to take his skates off when he heard Josefina squeal. He looked to see she was waving at someone. Topa turned to see Francis and Arnoldo walking into the place. 

“Francis, Arnoldo! You made it” Topa exclaimed happily. Francis sat down on the other side of Topa and opened the bag he had with him. 

“Francis looked so sad in the kitchen and I do have a big heart so I figured it would be fun to watch him” Arnoldo said. Francis pulled out his own blue skates. Topa gave Francis a confused look, why did he have his own ice skates? Francis put them on and stood up, wobbling a bit. Arnoldo took Francis seat. 

“Your not gonna skate Arnoldo?” Topa asked the chef. 

“No I would rather watch Francis. Just watch, he is gonna take one step on the ice and he’s gonna fall because he’s so clumsy” Arnoldo laughed. Francis waddled to the edge of the ice, looking at Harmony who was helping Ricardo take baby steps on the ice. Rolando hugged the wall of the rink. Carlos stood beside Francis. Francis smiled as he glided onto the ice with ease. He had to catch his balance but otherwise he was fine. Harmony looked at him. 

“Do the thing, Francis” Harmony told the waiter. Francis gave her a look and was pushed slightly by Josefina hugging him. 

“Yeah Francis! We wanna see it after all this time” Josefina begged Francis. Francis groaned. 

“I just got on the ice. Do I even get a practice lap around the ice?” Francis asked them. 

“C’mon Francis” Josefine pushed him. He made a face as he moved involuntarily. He looked around the rink and saw no one else. He skidded to a halt at one end of the rink. 

Topa had finally made it up and looked up. Topa looked to Lila, who was putting her own skates on. 

“What’s Francis doing?” He asked her, seeing everyone watching him. Lila looked up and stood up immediately. 

“Francis, don’t” Lila warned. She knew that stance from her old ice skating days. Francis took off with great speed. Arnoldo stood up and clutched his chest, his Francis was going to fall and break something he knew it. Francis did it. Lila knew it as a triple toe loop. Francis landed a far less gracefully than anyone had seen on TV but he landed it none the less. He slowed down and stopped moving his legs, letting the ice move him as stretched and groaned. 

“You were sloppy Francis” Harmony laughed letting go of Ricardo. He yelped as he went to catch his balance. 

“I should’ve stretched first, that hurt” Francis said grabbed the wall and bending over. Josefine patted his back. 

“It was still good Francis” Josefina assured him. Everyone around them stared at the three. 

“Francis, you can ice skate?” Topa asked, amazed. Francis stood up straight. 

“Yeah, I used to skate all the time growing up” he groaned as he moved his legs. Harmony and Josefina laughed as they pushed him to the edge of the rink. 

“He used to show us all sorts of tricks, but its obviously been a little while” Harmony joked. Francis rolled his eyes as he got off the ice and sat down on the ground, stretching a bit. 

“That’s not fair, you didn’t even let me do a practice lap” Francis whined. Lila and Arnoldo stayed staring at him. 

“Francis!” Arnoldo said. He had no idea his Francis could ice skate. 

“You are going to hurt a lot in the morning” Lila warned him, helping him up. Francis laughed as Lila helped him balance. 

“I hurt now” he joked. He got back on the ice and grabbed Rolando’s hand. Rolando smiled at Francis as the waiter pulled him along. Josefina smiled. 

“Francis can ice skate?” Arnoldo exclaimed. 

“You should’ve seen him awhile ago, he was really in ice skating shape. Now his shoulders are to board and his legs stayed skinny. He’d have to lose weight if he wanted to compete again” Josefina explained. Topa and Arnoldo’s jaw dropped. 

“Francis used to compete?!” They yelled. Lila helped Carlos onto the ice. 

Harmony joined them. 

“Oh yeah, Francis was a great figure skater. He still would be if he trained like he used too” Harmony mentioned, watching Francis let go of Rolando and started to pick up speed. Lila watched him try to do another jump but he couldn’t get high enough off the ground. He yelled in frustration but started to laugh. 

“Francis you need to put more effort into the initial take off, your not putting enough in for your body weight to push off” Lila instructed him. Topa laughed, he had forgotten Lila used to ice skate as well. They might be coming here more often now that Lila and Francis had gotten on the ice. 


End file.
